Inalcanzable
by Mayu Urwen
Summary: Naruto piensa que su amor es inalcanzable.¿Qué pasara cuando Sasuke le pregunta a Naruto quien es? Pesimo summary. Entren y lean. Prologo y capitulo 1 corregidos. TERMINADO
1. Prólogo

**Inalcanzable**

_Ni «Naruto» ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto Masashi._

**Prólogo**

Lágrimas silenciosas recorrían las mejillas de un chico rubio en plena nevada. Hacía demasiado frío, pero a él no le importó mucho. Estaba mucho más concentrado en dejar caer sus lágrimas y evitar gritar por el mar de tristeza que amenazaba con ahogarlo en ese momento.

Un mar lleno del agua del dolor de haberse enamorado de alguien _inalcanzable_.

Le dolía demasiado.

Hubiese preferido seguir creyendo que le gustaba su amiga, Sakura, a haber descubierto que estaba enamorado de alguien tan… imposible para él.

Mas no se arrepentía de amarlo. Lo que lamentaba era que quien amaba era demasiado para él y que nunca lo amaría.

Esa persona, Sasuke, fue su primer lazo y la única persona que realmente había amado en su vida.


	2. Capitulo 1:Verdades

**1.- Verdades**

— Necesitamos hablar — demandó Sasuke. Él estaba con Naruto en el campo de entrenamiento número tres. Era un lugar con muchos recuerdos para ellos: Ahí hicieron la prueba de los cascabeles de Kakashi para convertirse en Genins y ahí mismo entrenaron como el equipo 7. Ahí seguían los troncos y la piedra, así que no mucho había cambiado.

Sakura ya se había marchado rumbo al hospital, así que ellos estaban solos.

— ¿Qué pasa? — dijo Naruto logrando sonar como normalmente lo hacía. Pero Sasuke le había asustado, hacía mucho tiempo que no le hablaba con ese tono frío y demandante. Estaba esperando lo peor.

— Sé cómo te sientes — dijo Sasuke, sorprendiendo a Naruto. ¿A qué se refería? Él no entendía.

— ¿De qué hablas, Sasuke? — preguntó Naruto, sacando lo que tenía en mente.

— La soledad es muy dolorosa, ¿no crees?

Silencio.

— Deseas no estar solo por más tiempo. Gritas, pero nadie te escucha; lloras, pero no hay nadie en quien apoyarte — dijo Sasuke, y agregó —: Es una pelea constante que vives día a día.

— Sasuke…

— Sé cómo te sientes — interrumpió Sasuke —. Esas noches oscuras y frías que parecen nunca acabar. Vivir llorando, preguntándote el por qué de tu situación. Eso es algo que yo conozco bien.

— ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

— Porque desde la muerte de mis padres he sentido lo mismo, sin que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta.

«Tal como yo», no pudo evitar pensar Naruto. La descripción que Sasuke le dio de la soledad, no podía estar más acertada.

— Pero ahora parece que sientes otro dolor, otra tristeza; algo que te atormenta y te duele más que la misma soledad — Él seguía viendo directamente a los ojos de Naruto. En esos momentos, se notaba que Sasuke conocía a Naruto mejor que la palma de su mano.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio.

— ¿Qué es? — preguntó Sasuke, preocupado.

— Un amor inalcanzable.


	3. Capitulo 2: Un amor inalcanzable

Inalcanzable

Por Soledad-chan

Capitulo 3: Un amor inalcanzable

Sasuke: ¿Un amor inalcanzable?

Naruto: Así es…

Sasuke: ¿Cómo puede doler eso más que la soledad?

Naruto: Es doloroso saber que tú estas ahí y esa persona no se da cuenta… Estar con esa persona y no poder tocarla, acariciarla, besarla…Sin su presencia uno se siente tan solo…

Sasuke: ¿Por qué dices que tu amor es inalcanzable?

Naruto: Porque él nunca se va a fijar en mi…

Sasuke: ¿Él? ¿Tu amor inalcanzable es un hombre?

Naruto: …


	4. Capitulo 3:Dime quien es

Inalcanzable

Por Soledad-chan

Capitulo 4: Dime quien es

Sasuke: Contesta

Naruto: Si…

Sasuke: ¿Si qué?

Naruto: Si es otro hombre…

Sasuke: Y, ¿puedo saber quién es?

Naruto: ….

Sasuke: Vamos, somos amigos…

Naruto: No puedo decirte…

Sasuke: ¿Por qué?

Naruto:…. (Porque eres tú)

Sasuke: Así que, ¿no piensas decirme?

Naruto: Exacto….

Sasuke: Tal parece… Que tendré que hacer que me lo digas…

¿Lograra Sasuke hacer que diga Naruto lo que siente? ¿Qué intentara hacer para que Naruto le diga? ¡Descúbranlo mañana en el penúltimo capitulo!


	5. Capitulo 4: Confesión

**4.- Confesiones**

Naruto se estaba poniendo algo (bastante, de hecho) nervioso por las palabras de Sasuke. ¿Qué intentaría hacer para que le dijera?

— ¿Hacer que te lo diga? — preguntó Naruto dubitativo —. ¿Pero cómo?

— Ya verás — respondió Sasuke en un susurro, uno lo suficientemente bajo como para que Naruto a duras penas escuchara.

Sasuke, sin delicadeza, tomó a Naruto de los hombros y lo jaló con tanta fuerza que quedaron separados sólo por unos cuantos centímetros. Él buscaba con la mirada los ojos azules de Naruto, pero él estaba mirando al suelo, por lo que su cabello tapaba sus ojos.

— ¿Por qué no quieres decirme quién es?

Sielncio.

— Debes de tener algún motivo.

— Tú… — comenzó Naruto algo indeciso —. Tú me odiarías — se dignó a decir.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque… — pausó Naruto, como considerando si responder o no a la pregunta. Finalmente dijo —: Esa persona eres tú.

Sasuke se sorprendió. No dijo nada, pero en su cara se mostraba la sorpresa.


	6. Capitulo 5:¿Me amas?

Inalcanzable

Por Soledad-chan

Capitulo 6: ¿Me amas?

Sasuke se veía confundido ¿Su mejor amigo le estaba diciendo, o más bien le daba a entender que lo amaba? Su cabeza le daba vueltas.

Sasuke: ¿Me amas?

Naruto:...

Sasuke: Responde...

Naruto: Sí...

Sasuke intentaba pensar, pero tenía a Naruto demasiado cerca de él y sintió que algo húmedo le caía. Miró a Naruto y vió que estaba llorando.

Naruto: Sasuke... Por favor no me odies...

Sasuke: Estúpido

Naruto: ...

Sasuke: No podría odiarte aunque quisiera

Naruto: ¿Eh?

Sasuke: ¿Crees que estaría de nuevo en Konoha solo para hacer amigos o algo así? Si estoy aquí es para estar a tu lado, en los momentos fáciles y difíciles. Todo este tiempo intente decirtelo con la mirada, pero nunca te dabas cuenta...

Naruto: Gracias, Sasuke.

Sasuke: No tienes nada que agradecerme

Naruto: Sasuke... Te amo

Sasuke: Yo también te amo, Naruto

Y se besaron. No fue un beso cualquiera, fue un beso cargado de amor, ternura y pasión, un beso que ambos deseaban desde hace mucho sin que el otro lo supiera. Pero, algo es seguro: Ese, definitivamente no sería el único beso, más bien uno de los primeros.

Y ese es el final ¿Les gustó? Gracias a todos por sus reviews. Estoy trabajando en un nuevo fic, pero será de un solo capitulo y sera largo, creo. Se llamará amor verdadero y no tiene que ver con este. Pronto lo publico. Gracias a todos. Sayonara!


End file.
